mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Command station
A command station is the name for the bases that are accessed by the exiles on the post-apocalyptic planet of Sburb players. The bases tend to resemble the cruxite artifacts that each player creates using their pre-punched card and arrive on the planet with the meteors from the Reckoning. Each base contains a Sburb/Sgrub logo shaped monitor and a keyboard with a familiar looking " " button that can be used to contact players that have entered the Medium. They seem to run on nuclear power and carry Sburb related gadgets, such as appearifiers and sendificators, probably to further help with the exile-player interaction. The Computer Terminals also aid in communicating with the exiles' associated player. It is unknown if all Sburb Stations have a homing mechanism to transport themselves to a specific location, or if it's unique to the B1 kids' session. If it is a commonplace mechanism, the probable function is to help assemble the post-apocalyptic society the exiles are meant to form. It is unknown how the Sburb stations are created, but they seem to have a connection to the meteors set to destroy the house of each player. Because of this, for example, the Eggy-Looking base is found split in half, in the same way that Dave's meteor was split in half by Bro, and the Bec Head Base was found scattered in pieces across the Earth, since the enormous meteor that would have hit Jade's house was exploded by Bec, and also fell to Earth in pieces. Caliborn's session had no meteors, so the origin of his base is unknown. The Stations Skyship Base This station is composed of two pieces, a bottle and a cork, à la Rose Lalonde's Cruxite Bottle. It was discovered by the Wayward Vagabond at the former site of her house in 2422 after the crater there had filled with sand. The bottle part of the station appears to simply be a launching mechanism for the cork part which serves as the actual station. The computer terminal contained within it is used to communicate with and direct John Egbert. After the cork is ejected from the bottle it flies to Jade's island, propelled by four rockets on its bottom. Helipod Base This station is in the shape of an apple. John Egbert creates this base after he uses the Cruxite Apple to transport his house to the Medium. *It is uncovered by the Peregrine Mendicant in 2422 lying sideways on the sand that had filled the crater created by John's Meteor. *It is created from a tree that grows out of the ground where the meteor hit. The tree grows leaves, sprouts the station, and then dies. *This station flies with a helicopter-like set of blades. Eggy-Looking Base This station is shaped like an egg. It appeared in the air above Wayward Vagabond and Aimless Renegade after the construction of Exile Town. The fourth exile, the Windswept Questant, found this base sliced in half and repaired it with her Spirograph Key. Bec Head Base This station is shaped like Becquerel's head. The Windswept Questant reformed it using a Spirograph Key into a panel she uncovered containing the controls to reform it. The Aimless Renegade uses this base to communicate with and direct Dave Strider. Trolls' Bases Bases for the trolls' Sgrub session also appeared on Alternia following its desolation at the hands of The Reckoning's meteors. The seen bases correspond to the lusus of the server player of whomever the exile in question contacts, and like the Earth stations are situated at the former location of said server player's hive. This does however not mean that the trolls had lusus shaped entry items, since Andrew has stated that their entry items were deliberately left to the imagination and most likely will remain so. These stations are not locked on specific players, and both and Diamonds Droog contact multiple players (two blue bloods and two rust bloods, or Team Scourge and Team Charge, respectively). *Spades Slick used a base situated Felt Manor in 's to communicate with Karkat Vantas. Its shape was not visible, but is presumably tied to Terezi Pyrope's dragon lusus. * was used by Clubs Deuce to communicate with Sollux Captor. In a fit of panic and rage at the voice in his head, Sollux's psychic powers overloaded and destroyed the base. * was used by to communicate with Vriska Serket and Terezi Pyrope. *Diamonds Droog used a base to communicate with Aradia Megido and briefly Tavros Nitram. It is likely cat-shaped. *Hearts Boxcars used a base to communicate with Tavros Nitram. It is likely spider-shaped. Caliborn's Base During A6A6, Caliborn is seen in a resembling the interior of Wayward Vagabond's Skyship Base. The terminal has a single screen. He appears to have locked himself inside, likely inadvertently by pressing the caps lock key, just as From the outside, it is shaped like Lil Cal's head. Two spirograph logos replace the cheeks, and in the middle of the forehead is a gray Sburb logo, a single solid house shape. Presumably, this is the logo for the Cherubs' version of the game. This station is unique in being the only one to appear on a session planet - the Land of Colours and Mayhem. Although it's unclear where the station came from, this is likely due to the fact that the planet was originally Future post-scratch Earth. Common Traits *Each base can transport itself to other locations. **The Skyship Base can fly using four rockets on its bottom. **The Helipod Base can fly with a helicopter-like set of blades. **The Eggy-Looking Base can apparently teleport. **The Bec Head Base reassembled itself from various pieces strewn all across the globe. *Each base contains two locked containers. They presumably contain different items in different bases, but sometimes contain books on etiquette. In Caliborn's case, the items seem to have been placed there by a certain author . *Certain keyboard keys on the computer terminal trigger events within the base: **Turning caps lock off opens the container to the right of the power storage unit. **Pressing caps lock (to turn caps lock back on) seals the entrance to the base. *** In WV's case, the right compartment closed again, and caps lock could no after this. *** Caliborn seems to have taken these steps in the opposite order of WV, first locking himself in and subsequently opening the compartment. **Pressing tab opens the container on the left, which in WV's base contains cans of Tab. ** Pressing the door of the base. ** It should be noted that these functions only work if the base has power. Connections To Players *Each base's appearance and location has something to do with the Cruxite Artifact and home location of the server player of the Sburb player that that base communicates with. **The Skyship Base originates in the crater where Rose Lalonde's house stood and mimics her Cruxite Bottle by acting as a cork, shooting out of an underground bottle. **The Helipod Base originates in the crater where John Egbert's house stood and mimics his Cruxite Apple by falling from a tree that grew from the location, dropping the round base to the ground. **The Eggy-Looking Base originates in the crater where Dave Strider's house stood, and it mimics his Cruxite Egg. **The Bec Head Base is perched upon the Frog Temple on Jade Harley's island, and takes the form of her Cruxite Piñata. **The Mother Grub Skull Base is located in the crater where Kanaya Maryam's hive stood, and is in the shape of her lusus' skull. **The Crab Base is in the shape of a crab, the species of Karkat Vantas' lusus. It presumably originated at the location of his hive. *Each of the exiles uses their base to mainly communicate with only one player. The Skyship Base is password-locked to only communicate with John. The other kids' exiles only communicate with one player each, so their terminals may be locked as well. At least a few of the trolls' terminals are not locked, and can switch between players. **The Skyship Base, resembling Rose's entry item, is locked onto John. **The Helipod Base, resembling John's entry item, is only used to contact Jade. **The Eggy-Looking Base, resembling Dave's entry item, is only used to contact Rose. **The Bec Head Base, resembling Jade's entry item, is only used to contact Dave. **The Mother Grub Skull Base, resembling Kanaya's lusus's skull, is used to contact Vriska (and also Terezi). **The Crab Base, resembling Karkat's lusus, is used to contact Sollux. Trivia *While the stations from the B1 kids' session feature colored Sburb logos matching those seen on the posters and game discs, the logos on the A2 trolls' stations are gray, despite the fact that the Sgrub logo is shown to be purple. **This makes the color of Caliborn's sburb logo uncertain: While it'd make sense for it to be dark gray like his text, it is unknown if it's simply gray like the trolls' because it is featured on his station.